


Estrella de cinco puntas, Idaho

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Series: Silnük headcanon [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stanford Era, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: No podía esperar que Dean supiera por qué le dijo dónde iba a estar. En todo caso, Dean había ignorado el motivo siempre, así que…





	Estrella de cinco puntas, Idaho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvara_alhana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [9 de enero de 2.002](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316892) by [Silvara_alhana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana). 
  * Inspired by [9 de enero de 2.002](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316892) by [Silvara_alhana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana). 



> Esto es un fic de agradecimiento y siento que he adulterado un poco su idea con mis zarpas, pero como tengo su permiso, ahí va.
> 
> Regalo para Silvara, espoleadora profesional de slash, socia en diversas locuras fandómicas y gran amiga. Con el primer regalo me dejaste sonrisa tontorrona, pero con el segundo, aluciné purpurina xD
> 
> El relato es el mismo que cuenta Silvara aquí (https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316892), pero desde el punto de vista de Sam. Espero que lo disfrutéis ^^

* * *

  
  
  
  
El frío era infernal en esa parte del estado de Idaho, pero aunque la diferencia con la soleada California era considerable, Sam no lo acusaba especialmente. Su mente estaba sumida en otros asuntos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pisaba un bar como aquel, cuyos desaliñados parroquianos bebían alcohol de alta gradación sin hablar con nadie más y probablemente dormirían esa noche en la cabina de un camión. Pese al frío exterior, una cerveza sudaba frente a él. El frío había sido una de las claves, igual que las seis horas de autobús intercaladas con otras tantas de autostop que se había tirado para llegar hasta allí. Establecer diferencias —el calor de Palo Alto, novecientas millas atrás— _había sido_ la clave.

Con la vista fija en el nueve de la llave de su habitación del Sawtooth Motel, sobre la mesa, se preguntó si vendría.

Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo.

El acero de la estrella de cinco puntas pesaba en el bolsillo de su sudadera, mientras jugueteaba con ella nerviosamente. En su conciencia pesaban otras cosas. ¿Qué pesaría más si decidiera ponerlo todo en una balanza? Stanford. Jess y la carta que le había dejado, escondida, por si no volvía a aparecer. Su vida normal. O una estrella de cinco puntas.

Había pasado catorce horas de viaje desmenuzando excusas, volviendo a ser ese tipo que dejó atrás una noche sin luna y llena de gritos. Era curioso. Lo fácil que había sido entonces no mirar atrás, sus pertenencias en una mochila y una parte de él desgarrándose en cada paso hasta la extirpación, y lo fácil que era ahora encajar. Como si se conectara de nuevo, justo en el punto en que había desconectado, la cicatriz palpitando.

El sonido del motor del Impala lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Guardó la llave de un súbito movimiento en el otro bolsillo y bajó el nivel de la cerveza hasta un tercio del vaso de tirón, con el pulso atronándole en los oídos. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le hizo alzar la mirada y una sensación inesperada recorrió su sistema, como devolviéndole a la vida. Dean, cazadora de piel, corte de pelo militar y mirada audaz. Cuatro meses después de las palabras crudas, de las miradas cortantes, y era alivio. La sensación. Alivio disolviéndose en la ira que aún albergaba en su interior. Con Dean la mezcla siempre había sido extraña y potente, hasta el punto en que, a menudo, había sobrepasado a Sam. Sin embargo ahora, por alguna insólita razón, se moría por sumergirse en ella. A veces era un poco suicida.

La confusión duró en la mirada de Dean lo que un tarda un relámpago en desaparecer en un cielo de tormenta. Enseguida compuso su expresión de _todo-me-resbala_ , pero eran años de entrenamiento y Sam la había absorbido. Cuando se acercó, despacio, y empezó con su habitual diatriba despreocupada, él se sintió como en casa. Era increíble. Sam, de repente, ya no era universitario. El campus, Jeff, Jessica, todo le parecía algo lejano, como un sueño. Cuatro meses borrados de un plumazo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando la estrella con la mano en su bolsillo cuando empezó a sentir el dolor de los picos en su piel. No podía seguirle el juego a Dean.

Necesitaba ir al grano. Saber _por qué_. Cuando recibió el amuleto en su residencia estaba solo y gracias a dios, porque se había quedado mirándolo con cara de estúpido durante a saber cuánto tiempo. Ese día se abrió una brecha en su apacible vida normal, una que había sido incapaz de ignorar, incapaz de cerrar. Al día siguiente se puso en contacto con él y por la tarde estaba camino de aquel pueblo de mierda donde seguro que hasta el infierno se podría congelar.

Sacó el amuleto y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Los ojos de Dean fueron a él como atraídos por un imán.

—Recibí el regalo.

No sabía qué más decir. Esperaba que Dean recogiera el relevo, pero el silencio que siguió se espesó en su estómago, en su pecho. En serio, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿No había quedado todo claro ya aquella noche, dieciséis semanas atrás? ¿No estaba claro incluso antes, desde… Arizona?

—Esa era la idea, que lo recibieras. Para eso me dejaste tu dirección, ¿no?

_«No. No, joder, Dean. Te la dejé por si acaso tú… »._

Se dio cuenta de la ira que aún tenía acumulada. De la rabia que le bullía dentro. Sonrió, negando. No podía esperar que Dean _supiera_ por qué le dijo dónde iba a estar. En todo caso, Dean había ignorado el motivo siempre, así que…

—Dean… —él también podía ignorar la pulla—. ¿Justo en Navidad? ¿Por qué?

Su hermano no respondió. En su lugar, ocupó su boca en dejar casi seca la botella de cerveza que el camarero le había dejado delante. Y luego se salió por la tangente.

Sam lo aceptó.

No sabía lo que iba a durar aquello. No sabía si se despedirían al terminar como buenos hermanos, quedando en mandarse regalos como aquel cada Navidad durante unos cuantos años. Así que comenzó a contarle cómo era su vida ahora, en Stanford. Le habló de las clases de Derecho y Dean cerró los ojos y soltó tal ronquido que Sam le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa para que dejara de hacer el payaso. A Dean le encantaría el campus y las fiestas universitarias, con alcohol y chicas. Le habló de Peter, su compañero de cuarto, pero no le contó que había conocido a Jessica y que no dormía todas las noches en su habitación de la residencia. Tampoco habló de John, ni de los primeros días sin ellos, ni siquiera cuando pasaron a mayor gradación y Sam notaba la lengua de trapo y la vista desenfocada. Dean le contó que ahora a veces cazaba solo y algo le culebreó a Sam en las entrañas. Dean solo, sin John, ante el peligro; Dean solo, sin John, un espacio libre.

—¿Por qué me mandaste el regalo? Te quedaste. Lo elegiste a él.

En el momento en que lo soltó, sintió que el local dejaba de girar, que todo se fijaba allí, en algún punto entre ellos que ejercía una potente fuerza de gravedad. De repente tenía la vista nítida de nuevo y era extremadamente consciente de todo: la sonrisa de Dean diluyéndose, su respiración activándose, sus pupilas abriéndose, su mandíbula apretándose.

Sam nunca había encajado. No encajaba en ese trío disfuncional que era su familia, no era capaz de encajar entre la gente común que no sabe nada sobre lo que se esconde en la oscuridad. Sam no era normal.

—Fuiste tú el que se largó. Yo no he tenido el privilegio de elegir nunca nada.

Quería gritar. _Chup, chup_ , la rabia bulléndole en el pecho. «Papá me echó y tú te pusiste de su parte». No era normal el tipo de acusación que hacía —ninguna magistratura la tomaría como lícita—, ni era normal que empujara a Dean de esa forma.

Cuando éste se levantó, Sam lo imitó.

No podía empujar a Dean así.

Se despidieron como buenos hermanos. Como hermanos normales que intercambiaban un par de palmadas en el hombro y quedaban en llamarse pronto; y durante todo el rato _estoestámalestoestámalestoestámalestoestámal...._ una letanía inacabable rasgando el pecho de Sam y convirtiéndolo en un agujero negro.

Un amuleto. Catorce horas de viaje, un pueblo de mierda en el que podrían vivir los jodidos esquimales.

Dean _había venido_.

El frío que le congelaba sus partes también dispersó lo justo la bruma del alcohol, y la realidad que había empezado a desdibujarse en el momento en que salió con un petate de su residencia sin saber exactamente qué coño estaba haciendo, comenzó a tomar forma de nuevo. Las manos en los bolsillos, una envolviendo la maldita estrella de cinco puntas y la otra, la llave de la habitación número nueve del motel.

—No puedes conducir así.

—Tú tampoco.

Sam ignoró la sonrisa de Dean.

—He reservado una habitación en el pueblo. —Sabía cómo suena. Sobre todo, sabía que su hermano era capaz de leer sin dificultad en su mirada y, aun así, Sam le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos—. Doble.

El silencio se extendió como un manto gélido y pesado sobre ellos. Y Sam no iba a hacer la acusación final. Probablemente lo que iba a hacer era mucho peor. Pero estaba asqueado de excusas y el _chup chup_ seguía en su interior.

—Ahora tienes el privilegio de elegir.

Dean lo miró, atónito, mudo, asustado. Sam también lo estaba. Bajó la cabeza, asintió levemente, sin decir nada. Luego se giró y caminó hacia el Impala, cada paso un latido suicida. Sam desvió la mirada y apretó los dientes, los puños. No podía verlo. Apenas registró el «¿dónde?», porque el pulso le atronaba en los oídos. La sensación de irrealidad lo engulló y amortiguado por ella y el alcohol, siguió a Dean hasta el coche.

Diez minutos después, la puerta de madera de la habitación se cerraba a su espalda, detrás de Dean, que seguía en silencio. Sam no lo veía pero sabía exactamente qué era lo que su hermano estaba mirando. Sabía qué era exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Sólo se habían besado una vez. Sólamente una.

Había sido tras un caso en Arizona, a principios del verano anterior. Y Sam había enviado la solicitud a Stanford justo esa semana. Ahora se jugaría el cuello, y no lo perdería, a que Dean tenía la mirada fija en la única cama de la habitación. Y que estaba pensando justamente en ese beso. Igual que él.

—Has dicho que era una habitación doble.

Sam tragó con fuerza. Se acercó sin girarse, sin mirarle, hasta el desarrapado sofá que había pegado contra una de las paredes y recogió su mochila para dejarla en el suelo.

—Puedo dormir aquí. Hay una manta en la parte de arriba…

Cuando se giró, Dean estaba justo detrás de él y no le dejó seguir hablando. Como si fuera un tipo que ha pasado medio año en el desierto y él fuera su cantimplora llena de agua, su hermano le besó. Y Sam se olvidó del mundo. La mochila cayó y utilizó sus manos para atrapar a Dean y devolverle el beso con la misma furia, la misma necesidad. Y, maldito fuera, joder, ¿qué intentaba pretender en Stanford y con Jess, por dios? Era esto. Estar vivo. Esto. En minutos estaban en esa única jodida cama, medio desnudos y restregándose contra el otro, como si fueran animales, a bocados. Los dedos se hundían en la piel, prometiendo cardenales, y Dean estaba gruñendo con fuerza pero Sam apenas le oía, porque él también gruñía, con las ingles encajadas y el corazón en canal. Supo el momento exacto en el que Dean se corría, en los calzoncillos, sin tocarse, sólo contra él, y Sam lo registró como pedazos de un espejo roto: su mirada velada, las pupilas enormes enmarcadas de verde, los sonidos rasgados desde el fondo de su garganta y sus manos como cepos sobre él. Quería decir su nombre, perdido en esa niebla, pero en cuanto terminó, Dean metió la mano en su bragueta y le tocó hasta que le arrastró con él. Sam apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con fuerza, escondido en el cuello de su hermano, subyugado por el orgasmo más potente que había tenido en su vida.

Cuando volvió en sí, todavía tenía la respiración errática. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, preguntándose cómo demonios podían haber destrozado la cama de esa manera en apenas cuatro minutos. Dean estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, de espaldas a él. Luego se levantó y fue hasta su petate. Removió el interior en busca de algo y desapareció por la puerta del baño sin decir nada.

Sam también se levantó. Necesitaba cambiarse de ropa. Necesitaba una ducha. Hizo la cama mientras el aseo estaba ocupado. Necesitaba dejar de hacer lo que le saliera de los cojones sin importar el qué. Inspiró hondo y en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

Dean le miró desde el umbral, rodeado de vapor y con su ropa de dormir puesta. A Sam le daba vueltas la cabeza.

—Te he dejado agua caliente.

—Gracias.

Todo muy cortés. ¿Qué coño estaban haciendo?

Con el temor de que al salir la habitación estuviera vacía todavía espoleando sus terminaciones nerviosas, Sam se metió al aseo.

Sin embargo, cuando salió, Dean se había metido en la cama, los pies cruzados a la altura de los tobillos y los brazos sobre el pecho. Los ojos cerrados. Claro. Sam miró hacia el sofá un instante. Luego se metió en el lado de la cama que Dean le había dejado libre.

Y, curiosamente, se durmió enseguida.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A nosotras deberían de caparnos el messenger porque cuando nos ponemos, no ideamos nada bueno. Estos dos relatos comienzan una idea (otra xD) que hemos tenido y a la que hemos bautizado como Silnük headcanon.


End file.
